Karma Catorcefebril
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Oficialmente, el angel con pañales y flechas de amor la odiaba!. Durante todo lo largo de su corta vida, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que una desgracia no le pasara. Claro, que ella no contaba con que cierto chico rubio la hiciera de guardián.- Naruhina 3 (adaptación)


_O__s dire algo sobre San Valentin: es mi fecha maldita._

_Mi primer San Valentin lo pase en el hospital, con fiebre. No me acuerdo de eso, por supuesto, pero mi_

_madre se encarga de recordarmelo cada año, justo despues de mi desgracia sanvalentinera de turno. El segundo me hice daño en un pie, nada especialmente resenable, pero tres años seguidos..._

_(Mi tercer dia de los enamorados me cai de cabeza intentando escaparme del carro)._

_El resto de catorces de febrero de mi infancia transcurrieron entre golpes, llantos, tirones de coletas de los niños de clase y demas desgracias por el estilo. El de cuando tenia once años no amenazo mi integridad fisica, pero pase la mayor parte del dia escuchando a mis padres discutir en la cocina. Al año siguiente, justo ese mismo dia, me comunicaron que se divorciaran._

_Cuando tenia trece años, pense que quizas era mi actitud lo que eliminaba la magia de los enamorados, asi que pase el dia dibujando corazoncitos. Por supuesto, me pillaron y me pusieron un castigo de campeonato._

_Con catorce otro castigo, esa vez por un suspenso. Por fin, con quince, me paso algo que me hizo creer que habia superado la maldicion: un chico me regalo bombones. No es que el chico me gustara, pero al menos no habia ocurrido nada malo. Hasta que me comi uno y la reaccion alergica me mando directa al hospital._

_Con dieciseis mi primera cita con el chico de mis sueños, por supuesto el catorce de febrero, resulto ser una decepcion y un trauma a partes iguales._

_Con diecisiete mi novio se olvido de mi y estuve horas pasando frio, esperandole, mientras el se emborrachaba. No contento con ello, cuando me tope con el de camino a casa me vomito encima._

_Mi decimoctavo dia de los enamorados no fue mejor. Al idiota de mi novio de entonces se le ocurrio hacerme un graffiti a la puerta de la universidad, con mi nombre completo y hasta mi clase. No hace falta decir que, ademas de abochornarme, me metio en un lio._

_El de los diecinueve lo pase sin novio y me confie, olvidando que la solteria no me inmunizaba contra los desastres. Por supuesto, se me rompieron mis tacones favoritos y me rompi_

_el tobillo._

_A los veinte anos pase San Valentin en la comisaria, despues de ser atracada. Pero pasemos al mejor, el de los veintiuno. En un ultimo intento de salvar nuestra relacion, mi novio me invito a un restaurante, a pesar de que insisti en que no queria saber nada de ese dia maldito. Tiro una vela y quemo el mantel. Discutimos._

_Luego, al pagar, se dio cuenta de que habia olvidado su cartera. Evidentemente, me negue en redondo a pasar el resto de la tarde fregando platos. Cuando, ya de noche, pase por su casa para acabar definitivamente con lo nuestro, le encontre morreandose con mi peor enemiga._

_Y lo peor es que este año, con este trabajo en la tienda mas cursi del centro comercial, San Valentin me rodea. A cada lugar que miro durante mi jornada laboral encuentro un Cupido, un corazon o una pastelada similar,_

_riendose de mi y avisandome de una futura desgracia._

_**Os dire una cosa sobre San Valentin. No hay fecha mas maravillosa y propensa a los milagros que esta. Durante toda mi vida he visto como las coincidencias mas y extraordinarias conspiraban para ocurrir cada catorce de febrero. Reconciliaciones, reencuentros de viejos amantes, declaraciones espectaculares y primeros encuentros de almas gemelas que siguen juntos.**_

_**Lo curioso es que a mi, personalmente, no me ha ocurrido nunca nada, pero no me preocupa. Se que llegara y que sera fantastico.**_

_**Entre tanto... .veis a esa chica de la tienda de enfrente, la joven de cabellera azabache que mira la tira de corazones en la que se ha enredado como si fuera la peste? Hace un rato, en el descanso, me sente en la mesa de al lado y la escuche hablar con sus amigas de lo mucho que odia esta fecha. !Y no es para menos! La pobre ha tenido una mala suerte... Pues bien, me he propuesto que este sea su primer San Valentin perfecto.**_

_Catorce de febrero. Estupendo. Empieza el infierno de la mejor forma: sonando en la radio-despertador la cancion que mas odio. Me pongo la ropa mas resistente, para evitar desgarrones embarazosos, y los zapatos bajos para evitar tropiezos. Pero nada, en cuanto me cuelgo el bolso se rompe la tira y todo acaba en el santo suelo. Menos mal que me he levantado antes, por si acaso._

_Tras comprobar por enesima vez que todo va bien, que no me dejo nada encendido y que no olvido nada, salgo a_

_tiempo para coger el metro. No se me escapa. Tarea superada, o al menos eso creo hasta que, quien sabe por que, se para justo antes de llegar a una de las estaciones. Nos informan de que van a interrumpir el servicio al menos media hora, pero por suerte, aunque con lentitud pasmosa, el tren entra en la estacion._

_Me debato entre esperar (si llego tarde tengo excusa) o buscar alternativas cuando ese chico tan mono que trabaja en la tienda de enfrente se me acerca._

_**He tenido la suerte de coincidir con ella en el metro.**_

_**Ha entrado al vagon con una expresion extrana, como si pensara que es un milagro, pero cuando nos hemos parado la resignacion se ha pintado en su rostro. Decido empezar la operacion **__**"**__**San Valentin memorable**__**"**__** antes de tiempo y me acerco:**_

—Oye, eres Hinata, .no? Trabajas en la tienda de regalos del centro comercial... _**—**__**pregunto. Ella asiente**__**—**__**. **_Escucha, voy a coger un taxi. Mi jefe me va a matar como llegue tarde. Si quieres, lo compartimos.

_**La veo dudar, y por un momento pienso que no va a aceptar, pero finalmente con una bonita sonrisa, acepta.**_

—De acuerdo. Aunque te aviso que estar conmigo el catorce de febrero puede ser un peligro.

_**Finjo que no se nada de la historia y consigo que me la cuente, asegurandole que ya ha acumulado suficiente mala suerte en San Valentin y que este ano sera distinto.**_

—_**Diselo a mi bolso. Ya no tiene arreglo **__**—**__**dice Hinata.. **_

_**Mierda. Eso no puedo cambiarlo, pero no me desanimo. Reconduzco la conversacion lo mejor que puedo y acabamos echandonos unas risas. Cuando llegamos, a tiempo, me niego a dejar que pague la mitad del trayecto. **_

_**Protesta, y acordamos que ella me invitara a la hamburguesa a una hora de comer. **_

_**El dia empieza bien.**_

_Bajo del taxi casi confiando en que este dia no sera tan malo. No solo he llegado a tiempo a trabajar, sino que ademas he quedado con el chico mono de la tienda de enfrente, Naruto._

_Aunque claro, con la suerte que tengo seguro que al final es gay, o tiene novia. O me atragantare o se atragantara, o me reire y le rociare la cara de refresco y babas. Como si lo viera._

_Intento contener mi mal humor y mis nervios el resto de la manana._

_Aparte de los pesados que aprovechan el tiron del dia de los enamorados para ligar con cualquier mujer, de unos cuantos novios estresados que habian olvidado el regalo de turno y de una mesa que, literalmente, se ha doblado bajo media tonelada de cestas de regalo, ha sido un dia mas o menos normal._

_Al menos, hasta que llega el repartidor con un ramo de rosas diciendo que son para mi. Ni de coña. No esta firmado ni tiene tarjeta, pero el afirma que el admirador secreto ha dicho que va dirigido a la morena de la tienda de regalos._

_Le digo que esto es un centro comercial y que hay muchas tiendas de regalos, pero insiste. Al final, no me queda mas remedio que firmar el albaran y meterlo en la trastienda, escuchando las gracietas de mis companeras. _

_Como hayan sido ellas las mato._

_**Veo a mi mensajero llegar con las flores y empieza a discutir con Hinata.**_

_**Mierda.**_

_**Ojala hubiera dicho su nombre al realizar el encargo, pero no estaba seguro de que se llamara asi. Pensandolo en frio, me parece inevitable que no crea que son para ella. Por**__**suerte, acaba por aceptarlas y, aunque las mete en el almacen, justo antes, cuando no mira nadie, las huele y sonrie.**_

_**La verdad, es un encanto de mujer, fuerte e inteligente. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido regalarle un San Valentin perfecto.**_

_**Aunque no esta resultando facil. **_

_**Es cierto que parece que tiene el gafe. Aparte de cargarse la mesa, le han entrado todos los babosos del mundo en lo que va de mañana. Y ahora va a subirse a una escalera. **_

_**De pronto tengo un presentimiento.**_

_**Mejor voy hacia alli.**_

_En cuanto veo la escalera una infinidad de miedos irracionales me impulsan a dejarla._

_Los dejo a un lado. _

_Me he subido un monton de veces. Si tengo cuidado no pasara nada, sea el dia que sea. Pero no he tenido en cuenta a los clientes torpes que van con prisa para comprar el regalito de ultima hora. Y, como no puede ser de otra forma, uno choca contra la escalera._

_La caja que tengo en las manos sale volando y yo caigo... en los brazos de Naruto. Me quedo ahi, alucinando, sin darme cuenta de que el torpe se esta quejando porque la caja le ha caido en la cabeza (cabron, casi me mata y encima tiene la desfachatez de echarme a mi la bronca) y de que mi salvador esta aguantando, estoicamente, mis sesenta y muchos kilos. _

_Y para colmo esta pose pone en relieve mis senos- inconcientemente comienzo a es que me averguenzen pero ...son..algo así como que muy notables._

_Me deja en el suelo con una sonrisa (por favor, que no se haya fijado en mi sonrojo) mientras el de seguridad se lleva al energumeno, que esta montando un escandalo. -Ni que la caja pesara-. Es de plastico del malo, no de acero, y ni siquiera tiene bordes afilados._

—La segunda vez que te salvo el mismo dia _—_

_Se rie Naruto, y me olvido del imbecil y del corrillo que se ha hecho a nuestro alrededor. _

_No obstante, la magia la rompe mi jefa que, al borde de un ataque de nervios, empieza a mirar si tengo alguna lesion._

_El sonrie y, antes de volver a su tienda, me dice__—__: _Solo queria comprobar que no te habias olvidado de que comemos juntos.

_**El resto de la mañana transcurre sin mas incidentes. **_

_**Me lo paso bien con Hinata, asi que intento por todos los medios conseguir una cita con ella. Parece que hoy va a ser imposible: tiene la intencion de encerrarse en casa en cuanto acabe su jornada laboral. A lo que no puede negarse es a ser escoltada por mi hasta su puerta.**_

—_**.Es que mi angel de la guardia se ha puesto las pilas y te ha contratado? **__**—**__**me pregunta.**_

—_**Bueno, parece que todos los catorce de febrero los tiene libres... Asi que creo que voy a hacerle de sustituto **__**—**__**me rio yo.**_

_**Omito decir que tome esa decision antes de conocerla oficialmente.**_

_**Tambien evito el tema del ramo de flores misterioso.**_

_**Al final, tras unas pocas zalamerias y no mucho insistir,consigo que acceda tanto a tenerme como escolta como a quedar conmigo mañana.**_

_La comida ha sido maravillosa y el resto de la tarde ha estado tranquila._

_Estoy segura de que es gracias a este hombre maravilloso que camina a mi lado, mirando de un lado a otro, medio en broma medio en serio, en busca de cualquier potencial accidente._

_Me ha contado todas las cosas maravillosas que han ocurrido a su alrededor en San Valentin, lo que refuerza mi teoria de que Naruto atrae la buena suerte este dia, capaz de combatir mi mal karma catorcefebreril._

_Ojala estuviera conmigo todos los dias de los enamorados._

—Espero que eso no lo digas solo porque evito los accidentes _—__rie el. _

_Mierda._

_Lo he dicho en voz alta. Pero no, no lo digo por eso, y algo me dice que lo sabe y que siente lo mismo_

—..Sabes? Es el primer San Valentin que me pasa algo bueno a mi. Si te besara, .te lo tomarias como una desgracia o como algo bueno? _—__bromea._

_Mi respuesta, por supuesto, es acercarme lentamente a sus labios, coqueta._

_No obstante, una repentina idea me asalta, deteniendome en el ultimo momento. _

_Seguro que mi desgracia de hoy sera que no sabe besar._

_Mierda._

_Pero no, el salva la distancia que aun nos separa, dandome el mejor beso de todos los tiempos._

_Definitivamente quiero pasar muchos, pero que muchos, catorce de febrero junto a este hombre._

**Holiiii! ¿que les pareció el naruhina?. Verdad que está genial? hahaha pobre hina chan le pasó de todo XD.**

**Por cierto, recuerden que tanto los personajes como umm la historia en sí no son mías, sólo umm me dedico a compartir con ustedes estas cositas y a bueno adaptar hehe.**

**La historia sigue siendo del conjunto de relatos de "Pasión y Amor" de el club de las escritoras. **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen sus coments y reviews (bueno es lo mismo xD) sus quejas y sugerencias. Kisses.**

**Beshas Shikitas que me comentan! y me hacen feliz :**

**Atadalove **

**Novasempre**

**ThePrincessYara**


End file.
